


Chip in Wonderland

by SuperWolfieStar



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), Alternative Universe - Fandom, Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: Alice In Wonderland AU, Chip in Wonderland, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-15
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-23 03:18:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperWolfieStar/pseuds/SuperWolfieStar
Summary: On a golden afternoon, young restless British boy name Chip follows a White Rabbit, who disappears down a nearby rabbit hole. Quickly following him, he tumbles into the burrow - and enters the merry, topsy-turvy world of Wonderland! Memorable and whimsical escapades highlight Chip's journey, which culminates in a madcap encounter with the King of Hearts - and his army of playing cards!





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> That’s right people! I am back!! Not death! I just move to FanFiction.Net where I do some fanfic stories in there but I do miss this and I write a story Au of Chip in Wonderland which is base on Alice in Wonderland(classic disney version). And I already cast who’s playing who.
> 
> Chip as Alice  
> Cogsworth as the White Rabbit  
> Lefou as Cheshire Cat  
> Lumiere as the Mad Hatter  
> Plumette as March Hare  
> Bimbettes sister as Tweedledum, Tweedledee, and Tweedledo  
> Gaston as Queen of heart  
> Adam as Dodo  
> Maurice as Caterpillar  
> Tom, Dick, and Stanley as Card painter.  
> Chapeau as a doorknob
> 
> Anyway I don't own them and they are belong to Disney. I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

Once upon a time, in a hidden heart of france, a restless young British boy was playing outside in the castle garden with his friends from school in the small town of Villeneuve. They’re playing a game call “tag”. They are running around the castle garden, giggle, laughing to each other, playing and chasing from each other. So then, the game was over and they are laying on the grass looking up to see some clouds in the blue sky.

“What we should do next? I’m bored.” One of Chip friend name Lilly ask.

“I don’t know?” One of Chip other friends Nick replied. “What game should we play?”

“Don’t know.” Lilly said as they all keep staring in the sky.

“You know, in MY world, animals can talk and wear clothes and live in cute little towns, the flowers talk and sing, and every day is a celebration. In my world, I can do whatever I want.” Chip stated.

"YOUR world? That’s so nonsense," Lilly huffed.

Chip glared slightly at her. "My world would be nothing BUT nonsense!" Chip grumbled. "If I had a world of my own, everything would be nonsense, because nothing would be what it is and contrary-wise what it is, it wouldn't be, and what it wouldn't be, it would. You see?”

“How about hide and seek?”

Chip friends nodded their head as they all agree. “Okay, who will be a seeker?” Chip said.

“Me!” One of Chip other friends name Sophie replied. “I’m good at finding thing. You guys can go hide and I will count to ten!” Sophie said a she cover her eyes as Chip and his friend ran some place to hide. Chip went to to hide behind the tree.

As Chip was hiding in the tree, he heard a voice approach; he turned and gasped at what looked like a white rabbit in a royal uniform hurrying along the path, his face look resemble to Cogsworth and he even have a British accent.

"I'm late! I'm late! For a very important date! No time to say hello! Goodbye! I'm late, I'm late, I'm late!" The rabbit chanted as he ran along while clutching a large pocket watch.

Chip watched with interest as the rabbit disappeared from site. "Late for what I wonder… maybe a party of some sort!" Chip assumed. Against his better judgment, he ran after the rabbit down the path.

"HEY! OH MR. RABBIT!" Chip called as he ran after the rabbit. "WAIT FOR ME!"

He began to follow the white rabbit in the forest but the white rabbit didn’t notice that Chip was following him. Chip should know better that Mrs. Potts had told him that he cannot go to the forest alone. He followed it through the brushes, trees breached, and into the woods, running after it. Chip tried to follow the odd white rabbit. It swopped behind the tree and as Chip went to around the tree, he kneels down as he look at the strange hole.

“Hello?” His voice echo through the strange hole.

The rabbit-hole went straight on like a tunnel for some way, and then dipped suddenly down, so suddenly that Chip had not a moment to think about stopping himself.

But his hand slip and he lost his balance. He tumbled and instead of landing on the ground, he found himself falling into a large hole. Then everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!” Chip screamed as he fell.

He was falling, hurtling down a hole that was littered with many objects. A lamp, books, paintings, and a piano that was falling close to him, and many other items that blurred by him. Chip was screaming as he flipped in the air, lightly hitting the sides of the hole. He saw a lot of clothes floating in thin air as he went through the clothes and shut his eyes close. He open his eyes just for a second and just then. Chip notice that his cloth has suddenly change. He is now wearing a blue shirt, a black colonial neckerchief, a white waistcoat with black buttons and two pockets, a blue short breeches, long white stocking, and black shoe with white shoe laces. 

“Wh-What happening?!” Chip screamed.

But soon he saw what looked like the bottom of the hole. But when he almost about to hit the end, there was a bed as he lanes on it but the bed bounced him off and he landed on the ground. He broke through it and rolled onto the ground.

'That…was not…fun.' Chip thought as he sat up. But something was wrong.

About a foot from him was a chandelier, but it looked like it was hanging upside down. The candles on it were lit, but the wax melting off wasn't falling downwards. Instead it slid up towards the ceiling. It was only then that Chip noticed that his hair was standing up straight.

'Well that's odd.' No sooner had the thought formed in his head did he find himself upside down on the ceiling. Like gravity had been restored, he plummeted towards the floor. Landing with a groan, he sat up again, finding everything as the way it should be. He check to see his surrounding and saw that it was a small room with cube shaped patterns on the wall.

"Weird…" Chip commented. "Curiouser and curiouser…" 

Except that there were no doors in this room, at least, no big doors. At one end of the room, Chip spotted a small curtain close at the end of the room. Chip went to examine it. He pulled back the tiny curtain, only to reveal a small wooden door. He attempted to turn the knob on the doorknob.

"OHHHHHHH!" A voice cried out.

"What was that?" Chip asked himself. "I think it was…the doorknob…."

Chip looked and saw that the doorknob had a face! And Chip had grabbed its nose! And its mouth was the keyhole!

"OH! Oh, I beg your pardon…" Chip stammered.  
“Wait… Chapeau!?” Chip look at the doorknob as he recognized that voice. 

The doorknob groaned for a bit.

"Oh, oh, it's quite all right. But you did give me quite a turn!" the Doorknob replied. “But my name is not Chapeau, it Chapeaknob.” 

"Well, you see sir, I was following a…" Chip began to say…

"Rather good, what? Doorknob, turn?" Chapeaknob interrupted before laughing.

Chip groaned.

"Please sir…" Chip said trying to get his attention.

Chapeaknob stopped laughing long enough to look up at him. "Well, one good turn deserves another! What can I do for you?" Chapeaknob asked.

"Well, I was looking for a white rabbit. So, um, if you don't mind..." Chip replied.

"Huh... OH! You mean him?" Chapeaknob said before opening his Keyhole Mouth. Chip peered thru its mouth, only to see the White Rabbit running.

"That's him!" Chip cried. "I simply must get thru!"

"Sorry, you much too big. Simply impassible." Chapeaknob said.

"Don'tcha mean Impossible?" Chip asked.

"No, impassible. Nothing's impossible!" Chapeaknob chuckled. "Why don't you try the bottle on the table?"

Chip looked back, only to see a table and a bottle magically appear.

"That's interesting…." Chip commented.

"Read the directions, and directly you'll be directed in the right direction." Chapeaknob advised before chuckling a bit.

Chip walked over to the table where a small bottle of liquid sat, and on it was a pink label which read "Drink Me"

"Well, short, sweet, and to the point… I guess…" Chip commented upon reading the label.

Chip took the bottle into his hands.

"'Drink me'. Hmmm, better look first. For if one drinks much from a bottle marked 'poison', it's almost certain to disagree with one, sooner or later…." Chip mumbled to himself…. Chip slowly took a sip of the liquid in the bottle.

"Hmmm. It tastes like… cherry tart…"

Although Chip hadn't realized it, he was beginning to reduce in size!

"Custard…"

He shrank a little more.

"Pineapple…"

Chip shrank even more!

"Roast Turkey…"

Chip finally looked down and realized what had just happened. He finally stopped shrinking and was now about the size of a toy figure.

"Woah! What the! What did I do!?" Chip cried.

"You almost went out like a candle!" Chapeaknob chuckled.

"Look! I’m just the right size for the door!" Chip smiled. “I guess I am…" Chip said, looking himself over.

The young boy approached the door but Chapeaknob just laughed.

"Oh, no use!" Chapeaknob laughed a bit. "I forgot to tell you…" Chapeaknob laughed even more. "I'm locked!"

Chip simply groaned. "You could've told me that earlier!" He glared as he tapped his foot on the floor.

"But of course, uh, you've got the key, so..." Chapeaknob said.

"What key?" Chip asked in unison.

The doorknob looked shocked. "Now don't tell me you left it up there!" The doorknob cried.

Chip looked up, only to see an old looking key stuck to the bottom of the table.

"Aw great…" Chip groaned.

Chip began to attempt to climb up the oversized leg of the table. But it was to slippery, causing Chip to lose his grip and slip.

"Great, now what am I going to do?" Chip asked to know one in particular.

"Try the box, naturally…" Chapeaknob suggested.

Suddenly a small green box appeared before him. Chip opened the box, only to reveal a small batch of cookies with the words 'eat me' frosted onto them. 

"Oh! 'Eat me'. All right. But goodness knows what this will do..." Chip shrugged before eating one of the cookies.

He felt a weird feeling in his stomach. And suddenly he began to grow! In about 3 seconds he was a giant! His head smacked into the ceiling and his arms and legs were cramped inside the room. 

“Mom do said that I grown up so fast, but I don’t think she actually mean it!” Chip commented. 

Then he heard an incoherent mumble. He looked and saw that one of Chip's feet had slammed into Chapeaknob! Chip quickly moved his foot as Chapeaknob gasped for air.

"OH! I'm sorry, what did you say?" Chip asked.

"I said: 'a little of that went a long way'!" Chapeaknob said before breaking into a laugh.

Chip got a sad look on his face. "Well I don't think it's so funny!" Chip said as he began to sniffle slightly. "Now… Now... NOW I SHALL NEVER GET HOME!" With that, Chip began to cry.

Since Chip was a giant, so were his tears. One of his tears hit the floor and created a massive splash, soaking Chapeaknob.

"Oh, come on now. Crying won't help..." The Chapeaknob said trying to get him to stop.

Chip did his best to reply in between sobs. "I know, but I- I- I just can't help myself!"

He began to cry even harder! His giant tear drops began to pound against the floor. He began to cry so much that his tears began to fill up the room! The water level began to rise, Chapeaknob was doing it's best to keep from being submerged in his tears.

"Hey, this won't do!" Chapeaknob called before being splashed by a wave of Chip's tears. Chapeaknob squirted some of the tears out of his mouth. "This won't do at all!"

Chapeaknob looked down with worry; the water level was rising fast! If Chip didn't' stop crying, he'd fill the whole room! Chapeaknob looked around frantically, he then noticed the 'drink me' bottle floating in the tears.

"CHIP! CHIP LOOK! THE BOTTLE!" Chapeaknob shouted.

In between sobs Chip heard Chapeaknob's called and saw the bottle. He picked it up; it was like a toy in his hands. He took a sip of whatever was left and in a split second he shrunk again. Chip fell thru the air and coincidently fell inside the bottle.

"Oh I do wish I hadn't cried so much…" Chip groaned

The bottle bobbed up and down while it floated in the tears. Chapeaknob opens its mouth, and the water level lowered as the water flowed inside the keyhole that was his mouth. The bottle, as well as it's passenger got swept up in the current and sucked thru the keyhole and into some dark area. Chip got up and peered out of the funnel of the bottle, only to see that he was in the middle of a vast ocean, with no land in sight! He turned around, but could no longer see the Door or Chapeaknob.

"I get the feeling this is going to be a loooooooong day!" Chip sighed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all continue to enjoy this story and see you all in the next chapter. ;)

The young blonde boy sat back to back in the bottle as he rode around in the ocean.

It was then that he heard a faint singing. Chip stood up and peered out of the funnel of the bottle, only to see a rather interesting sight. He saw what appeared to be a small bird pushing a rather large bird that appeared to be riding on the legs of a crow! And the larger bird happened to be singing.

"Oh, the sailor's life is the life for me, how I love to sail on the bounding sea, and I never never ever do a thing about the weather for the weather never ever does a thing for me." The large bird sang.

"Wait the minute? That voice! I recognized that voice anywhere!!" Chip called. “That’s Prince Adam voice!”

"Oh, a sailor's life is a life for me, tiddle um (prrt, prrt) tiddle dum dum dee! And I never ne..." The bird sang before cutting himself off. "Ahoy! And other nautical expressions! Land ho, by Jove!"

The bird pushing behind stopped.

"Where away, Adam Dodo?" The bird asked.

"Adam Dodo?" Chip asked. "Thought those were extinct…."

"Three points to starboard. Follow me, me hearties! Have you at port no time at all now, haha!" Adam Dodo replied before the bird resumed pushing and he resumed singing.

"Mister Adam Dodo!" Chip cried. "PLEASE! Please help me!"

The Dodo was too far away to hear him. Chip sighed sadly and sat back down in the bottle.

Chip got up and was shocked at what he saw, he saw land, but it was what was on land that interested him. He saw Adam Dodo standing on a rock signing some strange song, while various animals of all type ran in a circle around the rock, joining in the song.

"Forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase! Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race!" The animals sang.

Suddenly Chip looked and saw a massive wave come at him. Before he could get back into the bottle the wave hit him dead on, launching him out of the bottle and onto the shore line, where he was laying in the path of the runners. Chip grunted and groaned as the runners trampled him one by one. The runners didn't even notice him and continued with their unusual song.

"Round and round and round we go, and dance for evermore, once we were behind but now we find we are be-forward, backward, inward, outward, come and join the chase! Nothing could be drier than a jolly caucus-race. For backward..."

The Adam Dodo looked down and finally noticed Chip being trampled.

"I say! You'll never get dry that way!" Adam Dodo called.

"Get dry?" Chip asked before being stepped on again.

"Have to run with the others! First rule of a caucus-race, you know!" Adam Dodo pointed out.

"How in the world am I supposed to get dry by-" chip was cut off when a wave smashed into him and the runners.

Chip felt himself being swept on his feet and somehow found himself running in a circle along with the others.

"That's better! Have you dry in no time now!" Adam Dodo smiled.

"No one can get dry this way!" Chip cried to Adam Dodo.

"Nonsense! I am as dry as a bone already." Adam Dodo replied.

Chip was about to point out that he was dry because he was standing on a rock, completely out of range of the incoming waves, when another wave smashed into him. Chip once again felt himself being swept, only this time. When the wave was gone, Chip somehow found himself sitting on the beak of the crow! 

"How did THIS happen!?" Chip cried.

He just did his best to keep himself from falling. But then, Chip then looked to the side and saw the White Rabbit running across the shore line.

"THE WHITE RABBIT!" Chip cried.

Chip quickly climbed off of the crow's beak to peruse the White Rabbit. "Mr. Rabbit! Please wait!" Chip called. He quickly got up and chased after the Cogsworth-looking-white-rabbit.

When Chip found the white rabbit, he chased him inland, and into a green forest.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a Kudos & Comments. They are the best form of motivation! Let me know what you think and see you all for the next chapter. :)


End file.
